Third prince
The third prince was a son of the Emperor of Abyss. Appearance Third prince was a handsome man, dressed in black. He had a crown on his head, and even though his face was pale, his eyes shone with a brilliant light, and there was an aggressiveness to him.Ch. 1095 Personality Third prince was the usual spoiled brat. Background Yu Xuan humiliated him, when she escaped from marriage and getting acquainted with a barbarian. He became the laughing stock of the entire Emperor of Abyss’ True World. Later, when she was brought back, he spent a lot of effort pleading to his father to save Yu Xuan, but it was to ravish her and teach her a lesson. He wanted to find that barbarian and make him suffer too. His father promised him that once he reached Mastery Realm, he would fulfill one wish of his.Ch. 1096 History Book 5 Third prince arrived with Yu Xuan and about a thousand of cultivators on Abyss Dragons on behalf of the Emperor of Abyss to the Anointment Ceremony of Dynasts from Morning Dao Sect and to get acquainted with them. He was taunting her for making him fool. He told her how he was gonna kill that barbarian, she got acquainted with. The third prince was greeted and they settled on the Vermilion Bird’s continent. Then Old Ming from True Sacred Yin World was asking where was Dao Kong, whom they resented for destroying their camp in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. The third prince read the situation. As he was a bit jealous of Dao Kong's feat, so he tried to fan the flames. Sect Master Yue calmed the matter and resumed the Anointment Ceremony. Dao Lin, Dao Hua and Dao Kong, who was Su Ming, arrived. When Yu Xuan saw Dao Kong, she recognized him as Su Ming and a smile gradually appeared on her face. When Su Ming saw Yu Xuan, he remembered their last moments.Ch. 1099 The third prince noticed Yu Xuan expression and he grabbed her by the neck. When Su Ming saw that, his madness flashed and he charged towards the third prince from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. The Abyss Dragon of the third prince rushed to meet him, but it was shredded by one punch.Ch. 1100 Sect Master Yue ordered his cultivators to not react. One thousand Abyss Dragons attacked Su Ming, but he used the rebound force of tremors and they all were exterminated. All the torn flesh and blood of Abyss Dragons were absorbed by Xiao Huang. Its cultivation base broke through to the Solar Kalpa Realm. Su Ming let it out and two Abyss Dragons appeared. The second one had a sleazy look making it transformed bald crane. The third prince was yelling orders to kill him. Old You and Old Ming used that situation and offered help to kill Dao Kong, who was Su Ming. Su Ming called for Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai. The Flame Fiends' Progenitor dealt with cultivators from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. Zhu You Cai received Life Inequity Spear and charged towards Old You and Ming. The both of them recognized the spear and him as Chang He. Su Ming punched third prince, but a protective screen of light with the Aura of Abyss spread out from his body to protect him.Ch. 1101 Then four hidden Almighties, guarding the third prince, appeared to fight Su Ming. As they gravely injured him, the third prince was elated and he mocked Su Ming. Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing had grim expressions, but didn't intervened. Su Ming didn't care about anything than helping Yu Xuan. He made a breakthrough to Mastery Realm.Ch. 1102 The four Almighties were killed, but the third prince's protective screen of light lasted. A Relocation Rune appeared for the third prince.Ch. 1104 The third prince hold Yu Xuan tight and laughed madly. After Su Ming injected a lot of God Ascension Nectar, he managed to manifest five fingered palm and he attacked the black screen of light. Many cracks on it were created but it still survived. Su Ming himself charged towards the protective barrier. When the third prince saw Su Ming couldn't break it, he was relieved. As Relocation Rune was activated and the third prince and Yu Xuan were about to relocate, the screen of light broke.Ch. 1106 Su Ming yanked the third prince back, and as he was about to grab Yu Xuan, a familiar power descended between them. Yu Xuan disappeared. Su Xuan Yi told Su Ming, Yu Xuan would be safer in the Emperor of Abyss’ True World and that she didn’t suit him. Su Ming only laugh brokenly. Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing saw the third prince in Su Ming’s hand, they tried to convince him to not kill him. He sent seven ripples into the third prince’s body. The first ripple instantly crushed all his bones, causing immense pain. Once all the third prince’s bones were crushed, the second ripple reduced them all to powder, causing the third prince to become a mess of flesh. The third, fourth, and the fifth ripples tore the third prince’s skin, melted his flesh and evaporated his blood. The sixth and seventh waves crushed his soul. The third prince turned into ashes.Ch. 1107 Powers Third Prince was in Second Step. He was riding gigantic Abyss Dragon with power equivalent to those in Mastery Realm. Third Prince had a protective screen of light from his father. It was black, and waves of the Aura of Abyss spread out from it. Mighty pressure surpassed those in Death Realm. Reference List Category:Emperor of Abyss' True World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters